A conference/course is proposed in Gastrointestinal Motility Disorders - The Science and the Practice. Background and Purpose. Disordered gastrointestinal motility contributes to such common clinical disorders as esophagitis, the functional bowel syndrome, diverticulosis, and noncardiac chest pain as well as to less common problems like pseudoobstruction. Much new information from clinical and basic research has affected our diagnosis and management of such disorders. This course will survey the clinical and basic science of the diseases of gastrointestinal motility. Intended Audience. The course will be directed to clinicians with a special interest in motility disorders and to basic scientists with a special interest in the applied physiology of motility. Format. The course will last three days, with one day devoted to each of three topics: The Basic Science of Gastrointestinal Motility, The Clinical Investigation of Gastrointestinal Motility, and Certain Clinical Neuromuscular Disorders of the Gastrointestinal Tract. Formal talks will be interspersed with frequent roundtable discussions between clinical and basic science faculty. Registrants who are members of the American Motility Society will be invited to submit abstracts for consideration for poster sessions.